


A Very Persistent Weasley

by Knowmefirst



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron and Draco find themselves in a pickle. So, Ron tries to make the best of it</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Persistent Weasley

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to drarryisgreen for being my beta, all other errors are mine.
> 
> Written for the 2015 Hp_drizzle over at Livejournal for prompt [#102](http://hp-drizzle.livejournal.com/32642.html?thread=503682)

There were a lot of things that Ron hadn’t predicted: first, his brothers were coming out for a smoke, second, the rain and third, Draco’s glare. Of course, when everything happened at once, Ron did the first thing that he could think of. He pulled Draco and shoved them behind the old tool shed, what he hadn’t thought of was the rain that had started at that precise moment, followed by Draco’s glare. Like all things in Ron’s life, before he could take his wand and protect them, the rain drenched them and made Draco glare harder.

When Ron had leaned over and whispered in Draco’s ear during dinner, what he would love to do to him, under the moonlight, it hadn’t taken that long to get away from the family and hide outside. Once outside, he pushed Draco against one of the old columns and before Draco opened his mouth to complain about his clothes, Ron kissed him. It was getting heated when Ron heard his brothers coming out and like they say, the rest is history. Ron looked at Draco again and the glare was still in its place, he gave a sigh, and it had sounded like such a good idea at the time, now it didn’t feel like one.

Ron looked around to see if George and Fred had gone in, but when Ron saw them still smoking, he knew they were going to be stuck here for a while. He let himself fall dejectedly against the old wood, but in the next moment, he pushed himself up as a smile started to spread over his lips. If they were going to be hiding, might as well make the best of it and continue with what they had been doing before they were interrupted. Ron looked one more time to see what his brothers were doing and with confidence that they weren’t coming their way Ron turned to Draco.

“Whatever you’re thinking Weasley, it's a no,” Draco hissed, turning away from him and crossing his arms.

It was worse than he imagined, if Draco was using his surname. However, being married to Draco, had thought that there was only one way to mellow a Malfoy and that was by being persistent and cunning. But if Ron was honest with himself, it was more about being persistent. Something he thought he didn’t have until he had pursued Draco five years ago. He started slow, slow was the key if he didn’t want his balls blown off. He moved his hand slowly until his fingers grazed Draco’s hip. Ron knew the moment Draco had felt the touch because Draco’s posture had become even stiffer.

After that small touch, Ron withdrew his hand and waited enough time between touches to make Draco start leaning into the touch unconsciously. And before he knew it had paid off. Ron now had his hand inside Draco’s shirt and he was caressing the firm stomach. As Ron never did anything halfway, it wasn’t long before he was kissing his way down Draco’s neck. As Ron pushed Draco against the old wooden tool shed, he pushed Draco’s legs apart with one of his and leaned softly against the hard cock he felt against his leg. He whispered a spell under his breath and had Draco’s shirt parted down the middle, giving him more access to the wonderful porcelain skin that he loved to mark as his.

One thing that all Weasleys had in common was that they were possessive, and Ron was the biggest one of them. He moved his hand down and popped open the button of Draco’s Muggle jeans. Now that Ron thought about it, these jeans were at fault and the reason that he was about to fuck Draco to oblivion against the old shed, in the rain, and with his family just around the corner. Ron stopped kissing Draco chest and looked up, he always loved to see Draco’s expression when he wrapped his hand around Draco’s cock. His husband was the type of man that wouldn’t show one inch of vulnerability to anyone. However, when it came to sex, Draco’s inhibitions went out the window and that was when Ron got to see what others never did.

Ron swallowed the moan that Draco would have let out, and jerked his hand up and down bringing Draco closer to the release they both sought. Ron let go of his husband's cock and spit on his hand giving it that smooth friction that both needed. Ron swiped his finger over the bulbous head of Draco’s cock and move his hand faster; he could feel that Draco was close. So, he let go of Draco’s cock and got down on his knees, without giving Draco time to think. Ron swallowed the cock down to the root, he bobbed his head and moaned around the cock when Draco’s hand clenched onto his hair.

Ron pushed his hand down and quickly opened his own pants to take out his cock, wrapping his hand around it and moaning around Draco’s cock. He swirled his tongue around Draco’s cock and swallowed, making Draco jerk forward at the sensation. Ron was getting lost in the pleasure and he was so close and with the way Draco was moving, Draco wasn’t that far behind. They both were so close! He sucked one more time, giving Draco that final push, and oh dear Merlin, did that did it for both of them! Ron’s eyes fluttered close at his release, while Draco’s hand clenched on Ron's hair, thankfully, Ron’s moans were quieted down because of Draco’s cock.

Draco wasn’t that lucky and moaned loudly. Ron’s eyes jerked open and he looked up at Draco. They both froze when they heard Fred saying something too close to them. Ron let go of Draco with a pop and got up as fast as he could. Without giving Draco time, he pulled them over a bush and to the ground; he covered Draco with his body and put his hand around Draco’s mouth. They both held their breaths as Fred and George came into view.

“I think you’re losing it, George. There’s no one here,” Fred said stopping exactly where they had been not a few seconds ago.

George scratched his head, “I swear I heard something. Don’t tell me you didn’t?”

Whatever Fred answered, they couldn’t hear as the pair had moved away. Ron gave a sigh and removed his hand from Draco’s mouth. He smiled down at Draco, but in the next second, groaned internally at Draco’s murdering glare.

“You’re sleeping on the sofa tonight,” Draco snapped.

This time, Ron did groan out load and let his head fall forward. So much for a secret sexy time with his husband. He whined against Draco’s chest for good measure, but realised that Draco still had his shirt opened. He smile and dared to lick Draco’s exposed chest making Draco freeze.

“Don’t you dare Weasley,” Draco hissed.

That made Ron smile; he was after all a very persistent man and a Gryffindor to boot.

With that in mind he took one of Draco’s nipple into his mouth making Draco shudder. Oh, yes this could work perfectly, he thought. After all they were still hiding what could go wrong?

The End


End file.
